Hide and Seek
Hide and Seek is the fifth episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis Peppa and George play hide-and-seek. Plot One day Peppa and George are playing hide and seek. It's George's turn to hide, so he quickly finds a spot before Peppa finishes counting, hiding underneath a table nearby. Peppa begins to search for him and is easily able to locate her brother. She explains that he made it too easy, so George makes her hide while he counts with Mummy Pig. Peppa runs up to their bedroom and quickly throws everything out of their toy basket and jumps inside. George searches the room, checking udner the table a few times. Daddy Pig helps George by telling him to look upstairs in their bedroom, so he runs up there and checks under the bed, then behind the curtains as Peppa teases him by making noise. When he hears her giggling, he is able to find her in the basket. They run back down to the living room and they tell Daddy Pig to hide. But he suggests that George has another turn, which annoys Peppa. She doesn't think he will hide good, but Daddy convinces her to let him. At first George tries to hide under the table again, but Daddy whispers to him before Peppa finishes. He hides George as Peppa checks the table, then he tells Peppa to run upstairs and look. She checks the toy basket, but not seeing him she runs back to the living room and admits that she can't find George. It's then Daddy Pig reveals he hid George with the newspaper. Everyone then starts to laugh as the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George Supporting Characters *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Trivia - Everytime Peppa or George couldn't find anyone hiding under the table, Mummy or Daddy Pig said they could check upstairs. - On George's 2nd turn, he hid in the same spot he hid from before, but he actually decided to hide in Daddy Pig's newspaper. - George doesn't fully talk yet, so Mummy Pig counted to 10 for him before finding Peppa. - When playing hide and seek, George hid in places in the living room. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery Hide and Seek 001.PNG Hide and Seek 002.PNG Hide and Seek 003.PNG Hide and Seek 004.PNG Hide and Seek 005.PNG Hide and Seek 006.PNG Hide and Seek 007.PNG Hide and Seek 008.PNG Hide and Seek 009.PNG Hide and Seek 010.PNG Hide and Seek 011.PNG Hide and Seek 012.PNG Hide and Seek 013.PNG Hide and Seek 014.PNG Hide and Seek 015.PNG Hide and Seek 016.PNG Hide and Seek 017.PNG Hide and Seek 018.PNG Hide and Seek 019.PNG Hide and Seek 020.PNG Hide and Seek 021.PNG Hide and Seek 022.PNG Hide and Seek 023.PNG Hide and Seek 024.PNG Hide and Seek 025.PNG Hide and Seek 026.PNG Hide and Seek 027.PNG Hide and Seek 028.PNG Hide and Seek 029.PNG Hide and Seek 030.PNG Hide and Seek 031.PNG Hide and Seek 032.PNG Hide and Seek 033.PNG Hide and Seek 034.PNG Hide and Seek 035.PNG Hide and Seek 036.PNG Hide and Seek 037.PNG Hide and Seek 038.PNG Hide and Seek 039.PNG Hide and Seek 040.PNG Hide and Seek 041.PNG Hide and Seek 042.PNG Hide and Seek 043.PNG Hide and Seek 044.PNG Hide and Seek 045.PNG Hide and Seek 046.PNG Hide and Seek 047.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1